Death Drop
Death Drop (previously know as Thimble) is a mini-game where players jump down and try to hit the water below. Official Description "'''DeathDrop', formerly known as Thimble, is a minigame where you try to jump into the water, and avoid the blocks that fall when one lands. The difficulty of the game increases as blocks fall into the pool of water, making it more and more difficult to find a place to land safely."'' Gameplay Most maps have between a 7x7 and a 9x9 pool of water. If a player lands in the water, a block is placed where the player landed. This way, the board becomes more and more crowded as more players hit the water. The average jump height for a map is about 50 blocks, although some maps have much higher jumps than that. There are several gamemodes that change the objective of this game in small ways: Gamemodes Several gamemodes are available to make the game not only more fun, but also more challenging but rewarding. Classic, landing in the water earns you one point, but hitting a block disqualifies you. Last man standing wins. Casual, similar to Classic except landing on a block does not disqualify you. Player(s) with the most points at the end of the game wins. Enhanced and Hardcore, similar to Casual and Classic respectively, but landing next to one (or more) blocks earns you bonus points (landing next to one block earns one extra points, next to two blocks gets you two extra points, etc.). Therefore, the highest number of points you can get in any round is 5, and the most points you could get in a 12-round map is 60 (5x12). However, sometimes a hoop spawns above the ground that the player may elect to jump through. The hoop is a one-block hole (with a end_portal block in the middle that is non-functional) surrounded by glass. Jumping through the hoop and landing in the water earns from 1 to 4 more points (on top of bonus points from landing next to blocks). However, if the player hits the side of the hoop, it counts as a miss. Player(s) with the most points at the end of the game wins. Maps * TeaGuns by macreddin * Laboratory by TheGreatJet13 * Tropical Dive by Free_WIlly & CrafterBoy327 * Sanic by Yoshterra & Resolas * Return to Sender by jyrextyrant * High Dive by Team Solari * Cake by tuxed & DucktapeDuck * Aquatic Depths by Cheez * Rainbow * Icy * Landscape Stats Stats that are kept for the game are: Succesfull landings Failed landings Games played Games won Games lost Hoops passed (fallen through) (this includes instances where a player fell through the hoop but did not hit the water. Total score (All the score the player has amassed in the game). Credits One credits is awarded immediately upon a successful landing. Players also win an extra five credits if they win the game. Trivia Thimble was renamed to Death Drop because YouTubers started calling the game Death Drop, making it hard for new players to find the minigame. External Links https://thechunk.net/games/deathdrop